Killian is affected by the Shattered Sight Spell
by Cynthia03
Summary: Killian is affected by the Shattered Sight Spell and Emma and Elsa run into him!


**KILLIAN UNDER THE SHATTERED SIGHT SPELL**

Emma and Elsa had just escaped from Regina's vault - their bands broken. They were headed towards the shore as Elsa had somehow managed to force Leroy to call Emma and ask them both to meet her there. Emma parked her bug and got out, putting her hair up in a ponytail. They were both headed to the stairs leading to the shore when Emma froze.

"Oh no" Emma muttered under her breath.

"What?" Elsa asked and once she saw the sight in front of her she blurted out "Oh".

"Swan" Hook said menacingly, his tone wasn't his usual loving or flirty, but angry. "You chained me _again_" he seethed.

Emma just shook her head. "I can't do this. No. Elsa we'll go from the other side. No, just no" and Emma turned around.

"Isn't that the long way though Emma?" Elsa protested.

"Elsa I - I can't. I don't think I'll be able to handle Killian seeing the worst in me because he always sees the best in me. I can't, I'm sorry" Emma said and turned around.

"Swan..SwAN…SWAN…SWAAAAAAANNNNNNN" they both heard Killian shouting as they walked away from him, followed by the noise of something breaking.

Emma was twirled around almost violently, Killian's hook encircling her arm and his hand firmly behind her back, pushing her to him.

"Killian, no, please" Emma said, keeping her gaze fixed at the ground and her hands clutched the collar of his jacket. She slowly looked up at him and for the first time saw nothing in his eyes. The usual love, adoration, and happiness absent from his blue eyes which had in fact turned a darker shade, almost black.

Emma could't take this. This is not how Killian looked at her. She could actually feel the pace of her heartbeat getting quicker since she was nervous. She was _scared_. Since the moment she had met Hook he had read her like an open book. All he ever did was praise her, believe in her, challenge her, and most importantly love her.

Emma looked at him, her eyes begging him to let her go. She closed her eyes, scared of what she was about to hear, but more so with the fact that how would it affect them.

"SWAN! Why did you put your hair up? Put it down! You look less beautiful now" Killian said, yanking her hair tie till her hair lay loosely and he used his hook to smooth them.

Emma's eyes shot open. She was confused. He was supposed to see the worst in her and the first thing he said was that she looked less beautiful with her hair up?

"I know you are really into this but why did you tie me up?" Killian said, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Why don't you just trust me? You left me to die on that beanstalk and you have never trusted me"

He wasn't raising his voice but Emma knew he was angry. It was evident in the menacing way he was talking, his narrowing eyes, and from his stiff position.

"Not just that - you bloody shoved Baelfire in my face all the time. After we shared that hot as hell kiss you went ahead and told him that you loved him! Did you not feel anything from that kiss Emma? Cause I fell for you _hard_ at that moment"

"Killian" Emma finally spoke, "I did feel for you something - I was just too scared to admit it, even to myself"

"What about the time I came to save you in New York? I traded my bloody ship for you and all you did was kick me in my beloved nuts, lock me in that barbaric prison, and gloat about loving that bloody flying monkey! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HUG ME ONCE YOU GOT YOUR MEMORIES BACK! Were you not happy when you saw me after a year? Well I spent the year being miserable, heartbroken and missing you like hell - I didn't even touch a wench and you probably let that flying monkey pleasure you!"

"I didn't know that you existed Killian. I didn't have my memories" Emma reasoned.

"Every time I tried to get closer to you, you just used to turn around and walk away! I poured my heart to you when I told you about winning your heart and that I was glad that your heart was working but you JUST WALKED OFF LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. When that bloody witch Zelena cursed my lips you became angry with me! I couldn't sleep that night knowing that I had to take away your magic or she would kill Henry! And then once that was resolved, I couldn't sleep again because you literally smiled and told me that you were going back to bloody New York!"

Emma remembered all these moments vividly:_ "When I win you heart Emma, and I will win it, it won't be because of any trickery - it will be because you want me"_

_"If it can be broken, it means it still works"_

_"Try enchanting the lips of someone I'll actually kiss"_

_"It's ok, I won't need it (magic) in New York"_

"I wasn't ready Killian. I was scared - scared that you will abandon me too" Emma said, forcing back tears. He was right. Hook had made his feelings towards her so clear since he had admitted that he fancied her (_Well I quite fancy you from time to time when you are not yelling at me), _but she kept pulling away from him, ignoring his feelings. She really did hurt him all those times and despite that he loves her so much.

"WHY ON ANY REALM WOULD I LEAVE YOU SWAN! All I have ever done since we embarked on the journey to Neverland was be at the exact place you were! And you bet all your doubloons I will keep fighting be a part of your future - _our happy _future".

Emma looked at him with a tear threatening to escape her eye. She cupped his face and caressed it softly. Even under a spell he was thinking about their future.

"Oh and one other thing I never quite understood was that why you kissed that bloody past Hook so passionately and repeatedly when you would flinch if I even kept my hand behind your back?"

"I won't lie to you, I was, um, attracted to him and he was hot and the fact that I could kiss him without having my walls come down or to me admitting that I had feelings for you was too good of a opportunity to pass" Emma blurted it all out, smiling sheepishly.

Killian raised his eyebrow, his eyes softening, and a little smile tugging on his lips, and for a second Emma thought that he was his normal self. But the spell was too strong and it pulled him right back into seeing the "worse" in Emma.

"Why don't you wear dresses more often Swan? You look mighty fine in these modern clothes but you take my breath away in those dresses. I must say it took all of my willpower to not ogle your cleavage when we were in the Enchanted Forest" he grinned, seeming like his old self except of his dark and dead eyes.

"A gentleman, huh?" Emma teased, surprised and content with Hook's shattered sight spell version. Emma suddenly remembered the past Hook ogling her cleavage in the tavern when she was trying to keep him occupied (not that she minded it - it was hard to remember that he was Hook and not Killian!).

"I'm always a gentleman Swan how many times do I have to tell you? But I must admit, in my dreams or fantasies, I do sometimes convert back to the devilishly handsome Captain Hook who pleasures not so gently" he whispered in her ear, his voice husky and laced with desire.

Emma blushed and let a giggle escape her.

"What was that? Emma are you laughing?!" Hook exasperated "You always do this! You start laughing at me or just run away whenever I try to convey my emotions to you!"

Hook pushed her and crossed his arms in front of him, just looking at the sky.

"Killian?" Emma said, and he kept looking at the sky, a vein in his head popping evident of the anger he was in. Slowly Emma stepped towards him and crossed her arms behind his neck which finally made Killian look down at her. "You are too cute" she whispered.

"I'm not cute Swan, I'm a devilishly handsome pirate. Puppies are cute according to this realm" Hook said, annoyance present in his tone.

"Well you do resemble a puppy when you're mad. And yes you are a devilishly handsome pirate. _My pirate_" Emma said and crushed her lips on to this.

Hook picked her up from her ass, not caring about being a gentleman and laid her down on her car. His hand travelled to her cheek while his hook dug in her back, pushing her towards him. His lips travelled to her neck, sucking at her pulsing point, while his hand was on her right breast, massaging it.

"Oh god Killian, I lo-" Emma muttered and his lips were back on hers.

Killian looked up once the contact was made and the love, adoration, happiness, and desire was back in his blue eyes. "Emma" he whispered.

"Killian?" Emma said and he stood up.

"Emma I- I - what's happening " he questioned, looking up at the sky and finding the curse still present but he was not affected by it anymore.

"I think you broke it for me" he finally said.

"What happened?" Elsa's nervous voice came and Emma turned to her, her face red as she had completely forgot that she had company!

"Oh um, Killian's not under the spell anymore" Emma said, not meeting Elsa eyes.

"The spell isn't broken though as the only way to do so is if she dies so let's go find Anna" Elsa said and walked away, knowing all too well that the couple was embarrassed, just as Anna and Kristoff were once she had walked in on them making out in one of the palace's parks.

Emma looked up at Killian who had a wide grin plastered on his face, his tongue peeking out flirtingly. Emma couldn't help herself and grinned back, "What?" _I should just play along and not talk about the fact that our kiss broke the curse for him _ Emma thought.

"Nothing love. Just thinking how your father is going to react to the love bite you have on your neck" he let out a little laugh.

"WHAT! KILLIAN!" Emma screamed, her hand trying to feel the mark Killian left for her.

"Come on Swan we have a town to save right now" Killian smirked, and took her hand in his, dragging her along with him to follow the path Elsa had just taken.

Emma looked over at the man walking beside her. He was grinning like an idiot. She was dreading the moment she saw Killian chained to the docks, scared of how his words will affect her. But all his words did was reassure her that he was not going anywhere - that he loved her. The worst thing that Killian Jones saw in his beloved Emma Swan was that she kept running away from him whenever he conveyed his feelings.

_You deserve a reward Captain _ Emma thought to herself and made a decision in her head that once she was done defeating this Dairy Queen she was going to take this pirate back to Granny's and show him all the different ways they both can attain pleasure (being a gentleman or not). She unclenched her hand from his and draped her arm around his waist. He pulled her closer by draping his arm around her shoulders and she nuzzled into him.

There was also the matter of their shared moment that broke the spell for him. It wasn't the first but the second time they kissed that the spell broke and Emma understood why. During the first kiss all she could think of was how happy she was from his words and how much she wanted him. But during the second kiss, she was thinking about how much he loved her and how much she loved him. She was about to say it - losing control on her herself in the moment. _I love him! _she thought and was surprised that she wasn't scared or didn't want to run to the end of the earth. Instead, she was excited. It had to be true love's kiss that broke the spell for him right? She remembered Killian's words, _"You see a future here. A happy one" "Let me guess, with you?" Definitely with you Killian _Emma thought.

Emma Swan had a curse over her town but somehow she found herself grinning at her devilishly handsome boyfriend beside her thinking about how the night is going to unfold (I love yous and a night filled of showing him just how much she loved him).


End file.
